Mas alla de lo permitido
by nina-co
Summary: Se acaba de abrir la puerta del infierno y Dean vendio su alma para revivir a su hermano y ahora como salvarlo? Sam consig una manera,existe una vieja leyenda solo dos personas podran ir, y Dean no es una de ellas ¿quien acompañara a Sam en su travesia?
1. Para hacer el viaje un poco mas interesa

**I**

**Para hacer el viaje un poco mas interesante…**

Todo marchaba bien, como tenia que ser, como ella lo había planeado. Estaba tranquila, nada podía salir mal, y esto le trajo un poco el sentimiento de culpabilidad: al comienzo no quería hacer ese viaje, menos con ella, con su querida hermana mayor.

-¿¡Bromeas cierto?!- Le dijo con ironía cuando ella le sugirió la idea, de tener esas pequeñas vacaciones. Es que todo lo que tocaba Cady terminaba mal, esa era su naturaleza.

-¡Bah! Gracias por el voto de confianza- le reprocho su hermana

Sin embrago, había aceptado, de todas maneras las vacaciones le sentarían bien…

Fueron a las montañas… a un lugar tranquilo, y las disfruto, pero ya habían acabado, y era hora de regresar a casa, a sus estudios (que tanto le gustaban).

Así que hay estaba Victoria Padalecki, sentada en la parte trasera de un autobús, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que mostraba la pequeña ventana, junto a su hermana que escuchaba una ruidosa canción en su IPOP; rumbo a casa…

La observo por unos momentos, cualquier persona que las conociera jamás se imaginaria que aquellas dos chicas eran hermanas.

Cady tenía el cabello rubio y bastante liso, los ojos negros brillaban al mostrar su sonrisa empalagadora. Era la mayor; Aunque Victoria, muchas veces opinaba que era muy inmadura para serlo, tenía cierto talento para las bromas, y era algo despistada, a Cady no le daba vergüenza, nada, ¡enserio nada! Cosa que muchas veces ella le envidio. En sus rubios cabellos siempre se podían encontrar varios mechones rosa pintados por ella misma. ¡Era una chica demasiado desordenada!

En cambio, Victoria era muy diferente, su cabello rojo siempre se le ondulaba en las puntas y sus ojos mantenían siempre un color verde. A pesar de ser la menor, era totalmente seria, responsable, y algo tímida, a veces, y ella misma lo admitía, podía ser bastante pedante. Pero quizás por esto es que le iba tan bien en la universidad. Victoria estudiaba leyes (una carrera que adoraba) Y a pesar de ser tan joven, después de verano comenzaría su tercer año, y siempre terminaba con honores.

-Hermanita eres una mojigata- solía decirle Cady, que opinaba que la universidad era totalmente una perdida de tiempo.

Ella ignoraba estos comentarios.

Sin embargo tenia que admitir que Cady estaba cambiando y para mejor, ahora era mucho más responsable.

Se había hecho cargo del equipaje de ambas y del dinero durante todo el viaje. A pesar de que Victoria se había negado rotundamente al comienzo.

-¡Yo organice estas vacaciones Vicky!- argumentaba Cady

Por lo tanto ella termino por ceder.

Y hay estaban ambas, rumbo a casa…

Nada podía salir mal, nada de nada.

Hasta que el empleado del chofer pasó puesto por puesto pidiendo los boletos del viaje, como siempre solía hacer

-¡¡perdí el equipaje!!- de pronto grito Cady

Victoria sintió como el corazón le palpitaba con rapidez, y las manos se le colocaban frías…

-¡es una broma!- hablo con voz temblorosa -¡no pudiste perderlo Cady! Pues en el tenemos todo; la ropa; los teléfonos el dinero y…-

-¡¡y los boletos!!- Cady observaba al empleado del chofer junto a ella como pidiéndole piedad.

-¿¡como que perdiste los boletos?!- le grito mientras se colocaba de pie.

Victoria estaba colapsando

Hasta que el chofer hablo con voz queja desde su asiento

-sin boleto no hay trasporte-

Y no lo podía creer, simplemente se negaba a creerlo

-¡¡no nos pueden dejar en medio de la nada tiradas!!- exclamaba mientras miraba al conductor.

-bueno eso es lo que vamos hacer- dijo el empleado que estaba junto a Cady

Victoria sentía unas ganas enorme de matar a su hermana mientras bajaban del autobús con el único bolso que había sobrevivido (y eso porque ella siempre lo cargaba)

-¡¡¡y yo que pensaba que todo marchaba bien!!! "No nada va a salir mal", que tonta al creerme eso- murmuraba para si misma mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana

-¡de verdad lo siento Victoria!- no paraba de decirle Cady

Pero ella estaba muy molesta como para escucharla.

Con el ceño fruncido caminaba hasta un viejo restaurant que estaba a un lado de la carretera, mientras en su cabeza buscaba algún plan que diera resultado…

¿Pero como? ¿Cómo llegarían a casa?

¡No tenia ni idea de donde estaban! ¡No tenían dinero! Ni teléfonos. Respiraba con rapidez bajo el sol abrasador de aquel día. ¿Qué hacer? ¡Que rayos se podía hacer!

¡Estaban perdidas!

-¡pensaremos en algo!- insistía Cady que corría tras ella.

Pero nada…

Ella no pensaba en nada, y no podía confiar que Cady lo hiciera…

-te lo digo Vicky alguien me robo el bolso-

Y con este comentario Victoria exploto

-¡¡¡no vengas a excusarte en los demás!!!- le dijo volteándose con brusquedad y mirándola fijamente - Cady esto es tú culpa, ¡¡solo tu culpa!! Bueno mía también, ¡¡¡por pensar que podía confiar en alguien desordenada, despistada…!!!-

-¡ya cálmate Vicky! No es para tanto…-

-¡¡¡¡¡que no es para tanto!!!! Cielos Cady, ¿Qué parte de "estamos en el medio de la nada sin dinero" no comprendes?-

Y le lanzo una mirada de odio mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba en aquel viejo restaurant que no parecía ser pisado por muchas personas durante el día, era de un tono lúgubre y se podía observar desde afuera la larga vitrina donde dos o tres empleados se miraban sus caras aburridas,

¡Victoria estaba tan molesta! Estaba perdida… Todo por culpa de Cady, de su torpe hermana y para "mejorar" aquel día, en la puerta de aquel lugar choco con un chico de cabellos castaños y le volcó el café el que tenia.

Victoria coloco su cara de pocos amigos, mientras observaba su camiseta blanca ahora con manchas de café.

-¡¡¡genial!!!- decía aguantando la respiración -¡¡¡¡¡esto me faltaba!!! Muchas gracias, pero para la próxima ¡¡¡¡¡fíjate por donde andas!!!!- Victoria prácticamente le grito

-lo siento- murmuro aquel chico mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-¡¡¡¡solo lárgate!!!!- le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo y haciendo caso omiso al pañuelo que este le ofrecía; lo hizo a un lado y entro al baño de chicas.

Detrás entro Cady.

-¡ya dije que lo siento! ¡¡Como un millón de veces!! Victoria espera-

Pero no había manera, sabía que su hermana no la escucharía, estaba tan enfadada con ella.

-¡¡ni que lo hubiera hecho apropósito!!- le grito desde afuera del baño, sabia que su hermana seguiría enojada un buen rato, así que ella Salio a tomar aire fresco y tomo asiento en una vieja banca.

Tenia que pensar en una solución, sabía perfectamente que aquello era su culpa, y en realidad si se sentía mal, pues lo único que quería era pasar unas lindas vacaciones con su hermana.

¡¡¡Pero había cerrado con broche de oro!!!

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Si estaba abandonada, en el medio de la nada, sin dinero, sin trasporte, sin equipaje, ni números telefónicos para llamar a su tío y que este corriera a salvarles la vida.

Pero no… no contaba con nada de eso.

¡Así que hacer! ¿Qué hacer?

De pronto la chica levanto la mirada como esperando una señal… Y su corazón le dio un vuelco.

Justo al frente de ella estaba un carro.

¡¡¡Y que carro!!!

Un impala negro…

Muy bien cuidado.

Y la solución llego a su cabeza como si hubiera sido iluminada por el cielo. Cady sonrió, ahora lo único que necesitaba era esperar a su hermana y al dueño o dueña de aquel magnifico automóvil.

Pero Victoria seguía con su humor de perros en el baño, tratando de disimular aquellas manchas en su camiseta.

¡No podía pensar en una solución! Y eso la asustaba

¡¡Estaba tan nerviosa!!

-¡sencillamente esto no me puede estar pasándome, no a mí!- dijo mirándose en el espejo, registro sus bolsillos esperanzada por si había algo de dinero, pero ni siquiera encontró basura en ellos…

Victoria cada vez se angustiaba más y más.

Respiro profundo y abrió el único bolso que sobrevivió, el que ella siempre cargaba, busco dinero en el, pero no, solo estaba su Laptop, quizás, podrían venderla, si, quizás… pero ¿en ese pueblo? ¿Quién podría comprarla? Además Victoria tenía mucha información de sus clases en esta… Pero estaba desesperada, si conseguía comprador no dudaría en dársela.

Ya más calmada, pues al menos tenía un plan… Salio del baño en búsqueda de su hermana, la sorprendió verla afuera con una sonrisa.

-¡vas a decir lo brillante que soy hermanita!- le dijo la catira al verla salir.

-¡bah! Solo lo diré si tienes dinero suficiente para irnos de aquí- respondió sentándose junto a ella.

-¡¡bueno!! Pues no… no tengo dinero- admitió Cady -¡¡pero si tengo una solución!!-

-¿ah si?- se sorprendió -¿Exactamente cual?-

Cady la miro cerrando los ojos, como si fuera imposible que ella no lo supiera.

-¡vamos Victoria! Mira a tu alrededor para que te des cuenta-

Y así lo hizo, pero lo único que observo fue una pequeña calle vieja y no transitada.

-¿Qué se supone que estoy mirando?- Victoria alzo una ceja

-¡hay hermanita definitivamente que lenta eras algunas veces!- se burlo

-¡¡disculpa pero no comiences con tus payasadas que no hay tiempo para que..!!-

-¡¡hay Victoria!! Mira el auto- dijo Cady mostrándole lo "obvio"

Y ella seguía sin entender.

-¿y que?-

-¡pues que le pediremos la cola al dueño!-

Victoria se tapo la cara con las manos

-¿¡estas loca o que!?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Cady! No conocemos al dueño, podría ser gente mala, asesina, traficantes, drogadictos- le frunció el entrecejo

-¡como siempre hermanita pensando mal! ¿Y si es buena persona?-

-¡claro! Si, buena persona seguro… ¿¡en que mundo vives Cady?!- La pelirroja perdía la paciencia de nuevo

-¡bueno al menos podríamos intentarlo!-

-¡no! Escucha, a mi se me ocurrió algo, algo mucho mejor, lo que nos quedo fue mi Laptop ¿cierto? Quizás si la vendo…-

Cady soltó una carcajada.

-¡Victoria, hermanita, aterriza! Estamos en el medio de la nada ¿Quién va a querer una computadora portátil en estos lugares? Apuesto que ni cae señal…-

-¡tú que sabes!- se defendió, para ella; su idea tenía más lógica.

-¡¡bueno inténtalo!! Pero no tardes mucho no vaya hacer que el dueño del auto se marche antes de que desistas de tu idea-

Y Victoria se puso de pie dispuesta a vender su Laptop, entro en el restaurant y observo a las pocas personas.

Un señor mayor, de gran barba y gorra de camionero sucia disfrutaba de una enorme hamburguesa junto a la ventana, una muchacha bastante delgada y de cabello opaco limpiaba el piso, y el señor que atendía a la clientela estaba en el mostrador con su mano apoyada en la cara, Victoria, cruzando los dedos se dirigió a el.

-¡Hola!- le dijo con ánimo -vera, estoy vendiendo mi Laptop y estaba preguntándome si quizás alguno de ustedes esta interesado-

Aquel señor la miro con el entrecejo fruncido

-¡pero ni siquiera cae señal!- dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Pero una voz le hablo desde su espalda.

-¿vendes tu Laptop?- pregunto.

Era el chico que le había botado el café encima. Ella se cruzo de brazos.

-¿me la vas a comprar?- le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, aquel chico no le agradaba ni un poco…

-bueno no, no tengo dinero solo…-

-¡entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo!- le dijo dándole la espalda.

Y de nuevo salio.

-¿y que?- pregunto Cady al verla

-¡ni siquiera cae señal!-

Cady suspiro

-¡no te queda opción Vicky! Toma asiento, esperaremos a que el dueño tenga un corazón noble-

********

Dicen que después de la una tormenta viene la calma… Y así se sentían Sam y Dean, a pesar de los nervios que ambos hermanos tenían, y los frecuentes silencios que se daba entre ellos

Porque se acababa de abrir la puerta del infierno, y cientos de demonios habían escapado, y uno había muerto, para ser revivido después por su hermano, pero no de gratis, dentro de doce meses el alma seria reclamada por un pacto que había hecho Dean… Para salvarlo a el…

Y allí estaban, en el coche, cuando ya habían pasado una semana de aquel día.

Dean dormía de lado en el asiento del acompañante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la boca semiabierta. Dormía profundamente después del almuerzo que habían tomado en la gasolinera anterior.

La verdad Sam tenía frecuente pesadillas, sentía una gran responsabilidad, y no quería fallarle, no a el, no a su hermano, ¡estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera!

Por suerte Bobby se le había ocurrido algo esa misma noche, le dijo que si había alguien que podía ayudarlo era un viejo cazador, que fue amigo de su padre. "Casi tan bueno como el" fueron sus palabras.

Bobby le dio el teléfono y al día siguiente se puso en contacto con el.

La voz de aquel personaje se quebró al oír que era Sam Winchester.

-El hijo de Jhon- murmuro a través del teléfono.

Sam le explico que necesitaba su ayuda, que era cuestión de vida o muerte, y el, accedió, le dio la dirección de su casa y le dijo que lo esperaba en dos días.

Era la esperanza de Sam.

¡Y el estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa!

No perdería a su hermano, simplemente no lo haría.

Así que ahora se dirigían a verlo.

Dean se despertó de pronto restregándose los ojos.

-¡hey tengo hambre!- murmuro

-¡no me sorprende! Parare en la próxima gasolinera- accedió Sam

-¡fantástico!- dijo Dean acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

Sam lo miro de reojo.

-¡pero no podemos distraernos mas! Le dije que llegaríamos en dos días-

-¡si, si! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el tipo?-

-¡Andrew!- repitió Sam cansado de esa pregunta

-¡claro Sammy!- le dijo, dándole la impresión que no le importaba.

Cuando Dean sintió que el automóvil salía de la carretera se levanto.

-¡fantástico!- repitió.

Sam estaciono y abrió la puerta.

-Te espero aquí Sammy, tráeme una hamburguesa con queso- le dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el asiento.

Sam entro en el restaurant, que estaba prácticamente desierto, excepto por un camionero de barba sentado junto a la ventana.

Se dirigió al mostrador y un señor de cara de aburrimiento lo observo.

-por favor me da una hamburguesa con queso para llevar…- le dijo -…y un café- añadió, pensó que le sentaría bien a su somnoliento hermano.

Y sin siquiera hablarle le sirvió el café en un vaso plástico.

Sam lo tomo para llevárselo a su hermano, pero en la puerta choco con una chica pelirroja que parecía muy molesta, sin querer le volcó el café encima.

La chica coloco cara de pocos amigos, mientras observaba su camiseta blanca ahora con manchas de café.

-¡¡¡genial!!!- le dijo -¡¡¡¡esto me faltaba!!! Muchas gracias, pero para la próxima ¡¡¡¡¡fíjate por donde andas!!!!- Le dijo prácticamente gritando

Sam estaba muy apenado.

-lo siento- le murmuro mientras se apresuro a buscar el pañuelo de su bolsillo y de lo dio a la chica.

-¡¡¡¡solo lárgate!!!!- le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo y haciendo caso omiso al pañuelo que el le ofrecía; lo hizo a un lado y entro al baño de chicas.

Sam la observo marcharse ¡que grosera!

Detrás de ella entro otra chica de cabello rubio.

-¡ya dije que lo siento! ¡¡Como un millón de veces!! Victoria espera- dijo mientras se iba detrás de ella.

Sam suspiro mientras observaba su vaso de café vació, y se dirigió de nuevo al mostrador a esperar su hamburguesa.

-¡¡ni que lo hubiera hecho apropósito!!-

Escucho gritar a la chica rubia desde afuera del baño de chicas, y la observo salir con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sam tomo asiento y pidió otro café para llevar.

Para sorpresa de el…

Pocos minutos después volvió a entrar la pelirroja y camino hacia el mostrador, observo que las manchas de café en su camiseta no habían mejorado.

-¡Hola!- dijo al señor que esperaba por su hamburguesa, este ni le respondió.

-vera, estoy vendiendo mi Laptop y estaba preguntándome si quizás alguno de ustedes esta interesado-

-¡pero ni siquiera cae señal!- le dijo dándole la espalda

Pero a Sam eso le llamo la atención ¿Por qué esa chica vendía su computadora portátil en un sitio tan abandonado?

-¿vendes tu Laptop?- le pregunto

La chica volteo con brusquedad y al verlo se cruzo de brazos.

-¿me la vas a comprar?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

-bueno no, no tengo dinero solo…-

-¡entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo!- lo interrumpió mientras le daba la espalda.

Sam frunció el entrecejo, ¡si que era grosera!

******

-Bien ¿crees que este dueño se digne a salir antes de que se haga de noche?-

-¡tranquila Vicky!- le decía Cady –es nuestra única esperanza, pero no creo que se niegue a darnos la cola-

Victoria no respondió, la verdad no confiaba mucho en ese plan… pero era el único que tenia, no se podía ni imaginar que pasaría si les decían que no…

De pronto la puerta del restaurant se abrió y salio un señor mayor delgado y de bigotes, buscaba algo en su bolsillo y saco unas llaves…

-¡bien hermanita prepárate a rogarle que nos lleve!-

Pero Cady se sorprendió al ver que el señor se montaba en un gran camión.

Ambas hermanas suspiraron y esperaron indicios del dueño de aquel carro.

-¡espero que sea alguien decente!-

-¡¡¡el dueño de ese carro tiene que ser muy decente!!!- dijo Cady observándolo con admiración

-¡bah! Si no le pedimos a otro, al que salga- estaba desesperada

-¡bueno! Ten paciencia-

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir y salio el chico de cabellos castaños que le había arrojado encima el café, Victoria no se había dado cuenta de que alto era….

-¡huy! Vicky que sea el, que sea el-

Pero ella sentía mucha vergüenza

-¡no que no sea el, que no sea el!-

Recordaba lo mal que lo había tratado.

Pero efectivamente el chico se dirigió al auto.

-¡bien vamos Victoria! Es nuestra esperanza-

-¡no puedo ir! Lo trate muy mal, y dos veces- dijo ella lamentándose

-¡ah! Yo arreglo las cosas, espera-

Y así se dirigió a el.

-¡hola!-

El chico volteo preguntándose si era con el.

-hola- murmuro

Cady se acerco un poco más, sin dejar de sonreír

-¡lindo carro!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-gracias, es de mi hermano- murmuro

De pronto del asiento delantero se levanto un chico de ojos claros, parecía algo confundido.

-supongo que eres su hermano- le dijo Cady

Ambos chicos la miraban con desconfianza.

-hum… me llamo Cady- trato de romper el breve silencio

-ah soy Sam y el es mi hermano Dean- le dijo el moreno del café.

-si ¡lindo carro!- repitió Cady

Sam sonrió brevemente mientras le pasaba la hamburguesa a su hermano por la ventana.

-¡ella es mi hermana Victoria!- continuo Cady que ya no tenia ni idea de que decir.

Sam la observo por unos momentos.

-si, espero no haberle causado muchos problemas con el café- dijo el moreno observando a Victoria

-¡hay no para nada! Si mi hermanita piensa que eres un amor- sonrió Cady

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el chico de adentro que ahora comía la hamburguesa.

-¡veras es que mi hermana y yo nos quedamos aquí sin dinero en medio de la nada! Y necesitamos que por favor, por favor ustedes nos den la cola- hablo Cady rápidamente

-¡¡si tengo que rogar lo hago!! Ayúdennos por favor- la catira parecía desesperada

Sam y Dean se miraron por unos breves momentos.

-No tenemos opción, estamos perdidas enserio no se nieguen, estamos asustadas, y al menos ustedes parecen decentes, por favor, por favor- continuo Cady

Sam sonrió.

-si mira, espera un momento aquí- le dijo mientras se montaba en el carro y comenzaba hablar en voz baja para que Cady no lo escuchara.

-¡no podemos!- le dijo a su hermano

-bueno, yo digo que de verdad se ven algo asustadas- comento Dean mirándolas por el vidrio.

-si, pero no podemos ayudarlas- siguió Sam

Dean dio caso omiso a su hermano.

-¿para donde van?- le pregunto a Cady

-¡a Boston!-

Dean sonrió.

-¿Dónde dijiste que vive el tipo?-

-¡Andrew!- lo corrigió Sam -¡en Boston!- continuo sorprendiéndose de la casualidad

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- añadió Dean

-¡¡Somos cazadores!! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Las podemos poner en peligro-

Dean soltó una risa queja

-si de peligro se trata, tendrán bastante al dejarlas sola en esta carretera fantasma-

Y Sam callo un momento por el comentario de su hermano, se sorprendió al ver que la pelirroja se asomo por su ventana.

-¡enserio!- dijo ella. –necesitamos su ayuda, se que no nos conocen pero no somos malas, y les prometemos que le pagaremos todo, gasolina, comida, en cuanto estemos en casa, por favor- continuo la pelirroja.

-si, ah pero espera un segundo- le dijo Sam cerrando la ventana

-¡tenemos que llegar a tiempo para ver a Andrew de inmediato!-

Dean torció los ojos.

-¡seria bien salvar a alguien sin que se relacione con la casería!-

Sam lo observo por unos segundos

Y no supo que decir.

Por lo tanto se apresuro a bajar el vidrio y le dio una sonrisa a la pelirroja que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión nerviosa.

-¡suban al auto!- les dijo

Cady y Victoria sonrieron

-¡nos acaban de salvar la vida!- les dijo la catira.

Y así el auto se puso en marcha


	2. ¿Qué hacen realmente?

**II**

**¿Qué hacen realmente?**

Habían recorrido unos 14 minutos cuando Cady comenzó a charlar…

-¡vamos a de regreso con mi tío!- decía la catira

-yo no vivo con el, mi hermana si porque ella estudia en Boston-

Continuaba…

-la verdad tengo tiempo sin verlo, es que verán… a mi me gusta la libertad, no como a Victoria, que es la sobrina buena, por así decirlo, pero mi tío nunca deja de llamarme, preguntándome donde estoy, que hago blablabla, es que es como nuestro papa-

Ni Sam ni Dean hablaban

-pues al enterarme que mi querida hermanita estaba de vacaciones se me ocurrió una brillante idea… la de irnos las dos solas, para recuperar el tiempo perdido o algo así, claro al principio nuestro tío no le agrado mucho la idea-

Y entonces Cady se acerco a los chicos.

-¡¡no dejare que se marchen las dos solas con los peligros que existen!!- Y de inmediato comenzó a reír.

-eso fue lo que nos dijo, pero al final no se pudo negar- Cady ahora se hecho para atrás

-así que todo marchaba bien, hasta que nos robaron el equipaje-

-¡¡¡lo perdiste!!!- la corrigió Victoria

-si, si, como sea- Cady le hizo caso omiso –en fin, mi tío es empresario y dice que me puede ayudar a iniciar mi carrera, claro que a Victoria le va muy bien en la universidad-

-¿puedes callarte?- la interrumpió la pelirroja que no le agradaba el hecho de contarles su vida a dos desconocidos

-¡claro Vicky, seguro!- seguía la catira mientras miraba a los dos chicos.

-mi hermana siempre tiene ese humor, ¡es demasiado santurrona! Y adora su universidad, en cambio para mi…- Cady estiro su mano para tomar una caja que estaba junto a Dean, este la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-…para mi la universidad es una perdida de tiempo- termino la frase mientras observaba varios casetes que tenia adentro.

-¡es buena música!- dijo finalmente mientras se la devolvía.

-muy buena música- agrego Dean sonriendo

-pero existe algo que se llama CD ¿sabias?- rió Cady

Dean frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca para protestar pero lo interrumpió Cady

-¡yo tengo 22! Soy la mayor-

-Victoria tiene 18, ella es la aburrida de la familia-

Sam y Dean reían con disimulo.

Y Victoria fruncía el entrecejo.

-aun así la queremos, a pesar de ser tan joven después del verano comienza tercer año de leyes-

Sam la miro desde el retrovisor.

-¿estudias leyes?- le pregunto

-¡si! Cady, ya cállate-

-¡Aja, bueno! ¿Y porque van a Boston?- pregunto la catira

-ah, vamos a… ver a un señor- respondió Sam

-¿para que?-

-¡cuestiones de trabajo!- dijo Dean

-¡bien! Pues la verdad se podría decir que yo también voy por cuestiones de trabajo, a ver a mi tío y eso, cuando no nos vea bajar del autobús estará muy preocupado por nosotras, suele ser muy sobre protector, desde que éramos pequeñas-

Victoria tomo a Cady y le dio un jalón hacia ella.

-¡deja de contarles nuestra vida!- le susurro.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡¡porque son desconocidos!!- Victoria se sorprendía de que su hermana fuera tan tonta

-¡tranquila, no tienen pinta de ser malos!- le dijo mientras se soltaba

-en fin, nuestros padres murieron cuando las dos éramos pequeñas, Victoria tenia cinco y yo nueve- aclaro

-estábamos en la casa, entraron ladrones y los mataron, eso nos dijo mi tío, fue mucha suerte que no se dieron cuenta que estábamos dos niñas pequeñas durmiendo, desde ese entonces el nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hijas-

Victoria se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, mientras la dejaba hablar…

Era caso perdido…

¡Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa!

Debió quedarse dormida, porque cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había oscurecido y se habían estacionado en un viejo motel.

-pasaremos aquí la noche- le dijo Sam que fue el único que noto que ella había abierto sus ojos.

-si, ah, les prometemos que les pagaremos todo en cuanto lleguemos-

Sam rió.

-¡tranquila, nadie te esta cobrando nada!-

Ella sonrió con algo de vergüenza, y bajo con su bolso

Aquel lugar no se diferenciaba mucho del anterior, pues se veía viejo, sucio y poco visitado, pero al lado del motel quedaba un bar, y desde afuera se podía notar el escándalo que había en este, supuso que era el lugar en el cual todos los camioneros se reunían para emborracharse mientras jugaban domino; Victoria se cruzo los brazos con algo de antipatía, ¡jamás llego a pensar que ella estaría en un lugar como ese!

-uhh esto es interesante- dijo Cady sonriendo -¡quiero ir al bar!-

Victoria la miro con sorpresa

-¿Qué?- le dijo, ese era otro punto diferenciador entre ellas

-¡hay hermanita! ¿En que otro momento de tu vida podrás estar aquí?-

Dean sonrió

-pediremos la habitación y bajaremos, de todas maneras quiero un par de cervezas-

Ella torció los ojos.

-¡les pagaremos todo!- hablo Cady

-¡si ya lo sabemos!- dijo Dean algo cansado

El motel si parecía estar desierto, entraron a una pequeña sala que tenía tan solo un par muebles grises

El encargado de la recepción estaba solo observando el enorme reloj que estaba al frente; tenía muchas ojeras y a pesar de ser joven, se veía cansado.

-una habitación con dos camas matrimoniales- dijo Sam acercándose a el, Victoria lo siguió.

-sale mas barato que pedir cuatro camas individuales- le explico Sam pensando que ella le iba a reprochar algo.

-¡si no importa! Mas bien es mucho lo que hacen por nosotras- dijo la pelirroja

El encargado los llevo a la habitación que quedaba al fondo de un estrecho pasillo.

Victoria respiro profundo al entrar, a pesar de estar limpia no podía dejar de sentir un poco de aversión al lugar.

Las dos camas estaban separadas por una mesita de noche, con una pequeña lámpara que casi no alumbraba.

-¡bien! Ya tenemos nuestra habitación, ¡bajemos al bar!- dijo Cady

Dean rió.

-de acuerdo-

Pero Victoria se apresuro a sentarse en una cama.

-yo me quedo- les dijo

-bien, vamos Sam- Dean lo esperaba en el umbral

-no, yo también me quedo-

-¿seguro?- Dean alzo una ceja

-seguro-

Cady y Dean cerraron la puerta.

Sam observo a Victoria, ella había sacado su Laptop.

-¿la vendías para tener dinero?-

-era el único plan que tenia- le explico sin mirarlo.

Sintió que Sam se sentaba a su lado, pero aun así no lo miro

-y… ¿Qué tal es tu…carrera?- le pregunto.

Victoria noto un breve titubeo en su voz.

-¡bien! La verdad me gusta mucho- dijo dejando a un lado su computadora que parecía no agarrar señal en aquel lugar.

-yo… yo también quería estudiar eso- explico el chico.

-¿y que paso?- tomo interés de pronto en la conversación

Sam bajo por un momento la mirada mientras sonrió

-negocio familiar- explico brevemente

Ella torció la boca mientras que observaba los ojos de aquel chico.

-¿y exactamente cual es el negocio familiar?- no pudo evitar preguntar

Noto que dudo un poco

-ah… bueno… lo que Dean y yo hacemos es…-

-si no puedes decírmelo no importa- lo interrumpió -a diferencia de mi hermana, se que no se le puede decir las cosas privadas a desconocidos-

Sam rió.

-no creo que ustedes sean desconocidas-

Victoria lo miro con amabilidad.

-dices eso porque mi hermana te dijo nuestra historia-

Al ver que Sam no hablaba ella abrió la boca

-eh ¿estarán mucho en Boston?- le pregunto

-pues no lo se, no lo creo, vamos para que nos den una dirección… o algo así- explico el chico.

-bien, porque si se quedan quizás me puedas acompañar a… a hacer la inscripción, así ves Harvard, por si algún día estas interesado en…-

Sam seguía sonriendo

-…en estudiar leyes- continuo, evitando la mirada, no sabía que había dicho exactamente… O porque lo había dicho…

-para contribuirte un poco lo que están haciendo por nosotras, y disculparme por lo grosera que fui contigo, ya sabes, el asunto del café- agrego rápidamente para dar una explicación.

-eso estaría bien- le dijo

-¡¿enserio?!-

-si, pero Padalacki… el señor que vamos a ver… no se si tenga tiempo para…-

-¡espera!- lo interrumpió Victoria sorprendida. -¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?-

-¿Quién?- Sam frunció el entrecejo

-¿Andrew?- pregunto de nuevo Victoria -¿Andrew Padalacki?-

-si, ¿Cómo sabes?-

-¡Sam, es mi tío!-

-¿Qué?- Pareció sorprendido, y ella sonría

-¡Van a ver a mi Tío!-

Ella no lo podía creer.

-¡que casualidad!- continuaba

Hubo un silencio entre ambos

-¿para que van a verlo?- pregunto Victoria de pronto.

-bueno, pues…-

-¿cuestiones de trabajo?-

-¡claro algo así!-

-pero, mi tío lo que hace es que tiene varias compañías de caza talento-

Sam frunció el entrecejo.

-¿caza talento?-

-¡claro! El es el gerente, la verdad eso nunca me ha interesado, me parece absurdo- explico

Al ver que Sam no decía nada, siguió hablando

-bueno a Cady si le gusta, ya sabes conocer gente… famosos… y todo eso-

-así que es caza talento, ¿estas segura que no caza… hum… otra cosa?-

El chico frunció el entrecejo

-¿a que te refieres?-

Sam se apresuro a buscar un papel amarillo y algo arrugado de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Victoria

-¿ese es tu tío?- pregunto

Ella lo leyó.

_Andrew Padalacki_

_Boston, calle principal, casa 42_

_555-35525_

-¡si esa es mi dirección, y el teléfono de mi tío!-

Sam le quito el papel y lo observo, como tratando de comprender algo

-¿estas segura?-

-¡pues claro!- respondió con aire de ofendida

-pero, seguro hay un error-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Victoria

-veras, mi hermano y yo, buscamos a un señor que nos va a ayudar con algo… y no puede ser tu tío, porque si dices que es gerente… en verdad buscamos alguien mas- Sam hablaba muy rápido, y parecía preocupado.

-oye, la verdad no te entiendo-

-no creo que lo hagas…-

Sam se guardo el papel en el bolsillo y la observo por unos segundos…

-espera, tengo que hablar con Dean- dijo finalmente mientras se marcho.

Victoria se quedo sola y sin entender de que exactamente estaba hablando; supo en ese momento que aquellos chicos ocultaban algo…

Se quito las botas y acomodo la almohada, tenia que admitir que la compañía de Sam le agradaba… a pesar de ser un chico extraño… no le había gustado quedarse sola en ese cuarto.

No era miedo… no… o eso quería creer…

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y tomo la almohada con fuerza, no quería dormirse… no todavía.

*****

Sam corría al pasar por el pasillo, aquella noticia de que Andrew Padalacki era gerente de varias exitosas empresas no le había gustado…

Para el, Andrew significaba, esperanza, ayuda.

Pero ahora…

¿Y si después de todo Andrew no era quien el pensaba?

¡¡Tendría que comenzar de cero!!

Y Sam no sabia por donde buscar… simplemente no lo sabía…

Tratando de ignorar su estomago revuelto por los nervios, entro al bar.

Era un lugar muy pequeño o quizás había tanta gente que esa era su impresión…

Olía a cerveza, a tabaco, a rancio, y a camioneros borrachos…

En las paredes colgaban retratos de paisajes montañosos los cuales nadie detallaba.

Tropezando con varias personas que reían con rudeza comenzó la búsqueda por su hermano.

¡Tenia que decirle!

Le sorprendió verlo en la mesa del fondo riendo fuertemente.

-¡Sammy!- dijo levantando la mano con la que tenia la cerveza.

Cady que estaba al frente no parecía tan contenta

-¡deja ya Dean!- le decía

-¿a que no adivinas Sammy?- Dean se hacia a un lado para darle espacio

-¡tenemos que hablar!- hablo el despacio sin tomar asiento

-¡claro! Pero es…-

-¡¡Dean!! Es de algo serio-

Pero no había manera, su hermano seguía riendo.

-¡¡No le vendían cerveza a Cady!!- Dean se burlaba de ella.

-¡¡tengo 22!!- la chica parecía muy exaltada

-¡claro, pero con esa carita de niña!-

Sam perdía la paciencia

-¡¡¡sal, conmigo ahora!!!- le grito

Dean lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Qué paso?-

-es urgente- le susurro.

Dean miro a Cady mientras le decía que regresaba dentro de poco.

Ambos hermanos salieron con torpeza de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué paso?- repitió Dean con un tono serio.

Sam suspiro mientras se cerraba la chaqueta por el frió de la noche.

-Andrew Padalacki-

Dean frunció el entrecejo

-¡ya no comiences! Llegaremos en dos días- dijo mientras volvía a entrar al bar, pero Sam lo detuvo

-¡no es eso! ¿De por casualidad no sabes el apellido de Cady?-

Su hermano soltó una breve risita

-¿acaso importa?- dijo con ironía

-¡¡es su tío!! Andrew Padalacki es Tío de Cady y Victoria-

-Aja…-

Dean volvía a ser el intento de entrar al bar.

Sam lo detuvo de nuevo

-¿¡que no entiendes?!-

-La verdad, no me interesa-

-¡¡Dean!! Se supone que vamos a encontraros con un cazador, ¡¡y Victoria asegura que es gerente!!-

Le sorprendió ver que su hermano se cruzaba de hombros.

-¿y?-

-¿Qué?-

Dean lo miro con fastidio, pero fue Sam el que hablo

-¡¡estamos contra el tiempo!! Por lo tanto no podemos distraernos, y si Andrew no es quien esperábamos significaría que perdimos el viaje y que…-

-¡Sam! Deja ya ¿OK? No creo de todas maneras tener esperanzas-

El moreno observo a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡no crees que pueda lograrlo!- le dijo -¡no crees que pueda ayudarte!-

-¡¡¡no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme!!!-

Dicho esto Dean entro con paso decidido al bar.

*******

Mientras Victoria estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados… Imágenes llegaban a su mente, unas no muy agradables, y otras que simplemente no entendía. Sabia que las había soñado, y sabía que en ese momento ella no estaba dormida, solo las recordaba, aunque no quería…

Algo acerca de una montaña, una montaña que le producía escalofríos, lograba ser una de sus peores pesadillas… Y la había visto durante meses…

Quizás por eso es que le daba un poco de temor ir a la cama, porque siempre seria un misterio lo que iba a ver, y nunca le gustaba.

Cuando era pequeña despertaba sudando y corría con su tío, este la tranquilizaba un poco mientras la sostenía con fuerzas sobre sus brazos, y le decía que eran simples pesadillas, pero que estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, Victoria sabía que no eran simples pesadillas…

Muchas de las cosas que veía, que sentía; ocurrían…

Y eso no le gustaba, eso la asustaba.

Cady se burlaba de ella cuando eran pequeñas.

Por lo tanto Victoria había aprendido a ignorarlas.

Actuaba normal, como una persona normal, nada malo le ocurriría si las ignoraba, al menos de esta manera las personas no la creerían loca.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el fuerte sonido de una puerta al cerrar, era Sam que había regresado

-¿paso algo?- le pregunto al ver que tenia el entrecejo fruncido

El moreno no le respondió; Victoria dudaba un poco…

-¿estas bien?-

-¡¡¡si!!!- respondió secamente Sam mientras se acostaba en la cama de al lado.

Ella lo observo de reojo mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡¡me urge llegar a Boston!!-

Le sorprendió escuchar a Sam

-de acuerdo-

-¡¡¡no podemos entretenernos mas!!! Nos levantaremos temprano y conduciré todo el día, no importa, no podemos parar en otro lugar- seguía explicando el moreno.

Victoria dejo de darle la espalda

-de acuerdo- repitió, y cerró los ojos.

-si logras levantar a Cady y a tu hermano… dudo que regresen temprano- continuo

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar…

Victoria estaba en el asiento trasero del auto de los chicos, era de noche, y estaban en un pequeño sendero, le sorprendió darse cuenta que solo estaba Dean, parecía muy molesto… o muy triste….

Sabía que algo había ocurrido… algo malo.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto

Pero Dean no la escuchaba, ni siquiera la miraba

Estaciono en una vereda de cuatro cruces y bajo del auto con exasperación…

Le sorprendió ver que enterraba algo en el medio…

¡No entendía!

Pronto todo quedo oscuro, y daba vueltas… muchas vueltas… hasta que choco con el frió piso de una vieja casa.

Se levanto y se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto algo pequeño, de lo que parecía ser, una casa muy vieja, quizás abandonada…

¿Qué era ese lugar?

Al darse vuelta el corazón le salto a la garganta…

Tenía una cama al frente, pero fue lo que había en ella lo que hizo que se le helara la sangre…

Estaba Sam…

Muy quieto y muy blanco…

Se acerco a el con algo de temor…

-¿Sam?- quería llamarlo con fuerza pero se sorprendió al escuchar una débil voz salir de su boca

Y efectivamente, el moreno no respiraba…

Y Victoria se sentó el frió piso pasmada, al lado del cadáver de aquel chico.

¡No entendía! ¡No sabia!

Su garganta comenzó a cerrársele, y sentía una presión en su pecho.

-¡Sam!- lo llamo… pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué?

Se levanto decidida a buscar ayuda… quizás encontraría a alguien… Quizás había solución… quizás…

Pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que apenas podía estar de pie…

-¡Necesito ayuda!- grito, mientras miraba a Sam

-¡¡alguien por favor!!-

Pero Victoria quedo atónita con lo que paso a continuación.

Sam abrió sus ojos con violencia mientras se tocaba su espalda…

Y ella se impresiono…

Hecho para atrás y tropezó, mientras caía al piso, gritaba…

Y seguía cayendo…

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, y se sorprendió al ver a Sam al frente de ella.

-¡buenos días!- le dijo

Victoria confundida no respondió.

-todavía es temprano, pero me parece que los despertare en un par de minutos, voy a comprar un poco de café-

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir… o de soñar…

-tenias razón, llegaron tarde, pero como te dije anoche, no puedo perder más tiempo, así que ambos tendrán que dormir en el camino-

Victoria tardo en comprender que se refería a Cady y a Dean.

-si…- logro susurrar.

Sam se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿quieres… quieres venir?-

-¿ah… a donde?- lo miraba desde la cama.

-a comprar café- repitió el moreno

-ohh…eh si, si claro, espera unos segundos- le dijo mientras entraba al baño.

Se apresuró al darse cuenta que aun estaba temblando, abrió la llave del pequeño y sucio lavamanos y se hecho agua su cara.

Seguía sin comprender aquel sueño… Lo que sabía es que no le había gustado… Y su experiencia le decía, que, eso era mucho más que su simple imaginación…

Pero Sam no estaba… no estaba… muerto.

Cosa que la alegro bastante…

Aun así sentía que eso no iba a ocurrir… Algo le decía que no, que eso no ocurriría, mas bien…

Era como si… como si ya hubiera… pasado.

Pero negó la cabeza con brusquedad.

¡No todo lo que ella veía era real! Era imposible

Quizás si había sido un sueño

Una pesadilla loca y extraña

Después de todo, nadie puede regresar de la muerte, las leyes de la lógica lo expresan claramente.

Cuando se calmo un poco salio del pequeño baño.

-compraremos el café en la Taberna- dijo Sam cuando la vio salir mientras sonreía

-si…-

Ambos chicos cerraron la puerta sin hacer mucha bulla, y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Victoria se sorprendió al ver por la ventana que aun no había amanecido

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto

-temprano- respondió secamente

Caminaba detrás de Sam y lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

¡Sabia que había algo extraño! Que algo ocultaba…

Lo presentía, y eso si no lo podía negar…

Pero… ¿Qué?

Recordó que Sam no había querido decirle a que se dedicaba, y supo con seguridad, que estaba relacionado con eso, ¡incluso su sueño estaba relacionado! No comprendía como lo sabia, pero podía asegurarlo…

Aquellos chicos eran muy extraños, eran amables, pero extraños…

La Taberna quedaba al fondo de la recepción y, como esperaba Victoria, no era un lugar grande ni atractivo.

El reloj marcaban las 4:07 AM y los empleados comenzaban a sacar varias salchichas del congelador.

Victoria seguía atrás de Sam sin decirle nada.

Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar a su casa, pagarles a los chicos y no volverlos a ver más nunca en su vida…

Pues el sentimiento que ambos le producía de desconfianza había aumentado…

Ni cuenta se dio cuando Sam ordeno el café.

Y para su sorpresa cuando este se dio la vuelta, se lo volcó encima, otra vez…

-¡lo siento no sabias que estabas detrás!- le dijo el moreno con las mejillas rojas

-¡no importa!- Victoria se miraba su camisita manchada de café de nuevo…

-de todas maneras llegaremos hoy ¿no?- sonrió débilmente, igual no tenia equipaje para cambiarla.

Sam le dio su pañuelo.

-¿hoy si me lo recibes?- dijo alzando una ceja

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias… aunque no hay mucho que hacer en verdad- dijo refiriéndose a la camisa.

-bueno la próxima vez tienes que mantenerte alejada de mi, ya sabes que soy un peligro con el café para ti- bromeo Sam, pero ella no sonrió… En realidad no quería que hubiera próxima vez.

Tomo asiento a su lado y escurrió las puntas de la camiseta.

Ambos se observaron por breves segundos.

Y ella no pudo dejar de preguntar.

-Sam… ¿Qué hacen realmente?-


	3. Encuentros desagradables

**III**

**Encuentros desagradables.**

El viaje por la carretera cada vez se hacia mas largo y mas aburrido, por increíble que parezca, la conversación la sacaba era Cady… Y ahora con ella y Dean dormidos; no había mucho que decir.

Sam llevaba casi todo el día conduciendo, de vez en cuando observaba por el retrovisor a Victoria, y esquivaba su mirada al ver que ella también lo observaba.

La pelirroja no hacia el intento de sacarle conversación, y sabia que el, tampoco lo haría, le tranquilizaba la idea de que pronto estaría en casa y todo habría terminado. No acababa de confiar en ellos, mucho menos cuando, en la mañana, Sam se había negado rotundamente en responderle.

-de verdad, no puedo decirte- le había dicho.

-es mejor que no lo sepas, estarás… mas tranquila-

Pero Victoria no estaba mas tranquila y dudaba que llegara a estarlo…

Decidió entonces, simplemente dejar de hablarle, aun recordaba el sueño de anoche, ella lo vio, a Sam…sin vida, justo al frente de ella.

Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía como un escalofrió le subía por la columna vertebral y llegaba hasta su cerebro ¡como había pasado eso! ¿Cómo volvió a la vida? ¿Por qué ella lo vio? Los sentidos de Victoria, también le decían que ambos hermanos estaban preocupados por algo, eso no lo podía ignorar; y sabía que estaban relacionados los hechos de, el viaje a Boston, su sueño, y el misterioso trabajo de los chicos.

La verdad, aquello "extraño" que tenia (desde pequeña) muchas veces le revelaba información, que, como en ente caso, ella hubiera preferido no saber.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar,

Remplazando los arbustos y montañas, por campos y pequeñas casas.

-Nos acercamos a la cuidad- le sorprendió oír de Sam.

Habían parado para comer cercas de las dos de las tarde; Cady y Dean que no tenían ánimos para hablar, lo que hicieron fue comer rápidamente para volver a dormir…

Por increíble que parezca Victoria comenzaba a extrañar la conversa de su hermana.

-Seguro Andrew estará preocupado por ustedes- hablo de nuevo Sam.

Ella asiento brevemente con la cabeza para no ser grosera.

-¡Vamos Victoria!- ahora Sam la miraba fijamente desde el retrovisor

-trata de charlar un poco-

Ella no respondió, seguía mirando por la venta mientras Cady apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas

-bueno, seguirá siendo un viaje largo- Sam suspiro.

Victoria cerró los ojos para disimular aquel desplante, por parte de ella.

Y el auto seguía andando…

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que pasaban por un camino irregular, pues el impala no dejaba de saltar cada vez que pasaba por piedras y daba muchas curvas pronunciadas.

¿Acaso no estaban a punto de llegar a la ciudad? Lo mas lógico seria que el camino comenzara a mejorar…

Victoria se extraño y abrió los ojos.

¡No entendía! No entendía nada…

Al frente estaba una montaña, ¡¡la misma que había estado viendo por tanto tiempo!! Muy grande, por algún motivo le produjo escalofríos. Noto que ya no había carretera, pasaban simplemente por el suelo lleno de arbustos y enorme piedras, entonces se sorprendió que el carro pudiera andar sobre ellas…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el Impala, sino en una enorme camioneta.

-¿Sam que pasó?- pregunto

Efectivamente, estaba Sam mirando la carretera con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos firmes sobre el volante.

Cuando se dio vuelta para buscar a Cady y a Dean, no los encontró.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- pregunto de nuevo

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Cada vez se acercaban mas y mas a la montaña y eso le producía una desagradable sensación en su estomago, como si algo fuera ocurrir a penas llegaran a ella.

-tenemos que prepararnos- se sorprendió oírse decir.

Sam asintió.

-¡espera! ¿¡Prepararnos para que!?- pregunto asustada, no sabia porque ella le había dicho esto.

Pero Sam esta vez mantuvo silencio.

Había algo en aquella montaña que no le gustaba…

-¡Sam! ¿Qué esta pasando?- Dijo Victoria mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad instintivamente

-según lo que me dices…- hablo el moreno -…es como un ajedrez, así que tendremos que enfrentarnos a todas las "fichas"… antes de acabar con el "rey" ¿no?-

Victoria frunció el entrecejo

-¿Qué?-pregunto -¡de que diablos hablas! Sam ni siquiera se jugar ajedrez- ahora comenzaba a asustarse.

Y Sam no le respondió…

-¡OK!- trato de calmarse -¿A dónde vamos?- observo a su compañero fijamente, pero este parecía no escucharla.

Victoria cerró los ojos. Y trato de respirar profundo…

Las fuertes curvas la mareaban. Se agarro con fuerza del mueble.

Y su estómago se revolvía al sentirse más cerca de la montaña.

Una sensación extraña la invadió, como de familiaridad, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar…algo malo.

-¡¡¡Sam esta a punto de comenzar!!!-

Le dijo con algo de nervios.

-¿Qué?- escucho una vos desde adelante

Victoria abrió los ojos.

Estaba de nuevo en el Impala, junto a Dean y Cady (que seguían durmiendo)

-¿Qué esta a punto de comenzar?- le pregunto el chico mirándola por el retrovisor.

Victoria tardo un poco en responderle, ya había oscurecido y el paisaje de la ventana mostraba enormes edificios y carreteras amplias llenas de autos que tocaban la bocina para eliminar el trafico. En las aceras, había niños que jugaban con sus perros y señores mayores se asomaban por las ventanas de sus casas.

-¡bienvenida a Boston!- sonrió Sam.

-si… ah fantástico-

-te quedaste dormida la ultima parte del camino- explico Sam

-lo supuse-

-vamos a donde tu tío, espero que el nos ayude-

Y de pronto observo a su hermana que dormía profundamente con la boca abierta.

-¡¡Cady ya despierta!!- la obligo

La catira abrió un poco los ojos

-pero si es mejor dormir mientras se va en carretera-

-¡pero ya llegamos!-

Cady se levanto rápidamente

-¡fantástico!- dijo, de inmediato observo a Dean y lo sacudió con violencia del brazo.

-¡¡levántate no seas flojo ya estamos aquí!!- le dijo

-¡si! Déjame- gruño mientras abría los ojos

-¡pobre Sam!- dijo Cady ahora mirándolo fijamente –todo el día conduciendo… de verdad… espero que mi hermana se halla portado bien contigo-

Sam rió.

-aunque la conozco tan bien, que apuesto a que fue una antipática-

Victoria le frunció el entrecejo

-¡¡no fui antipática!!-

-¡bah!- Cady comenzó a reír

-¿acaso fui antipática?- le pregunto a Sam

Sam no le respondió… y Cady se acostó de nuevo.

-mi cabeza aun me duele…- les dijo

Victoria la ignoro y comenzó a darle la dirección a Sam.

¡Quería su casa, ver a su tío, bañarse!

No tardaron muchos minutos en llegar…

El portón negro estaba abierto, y cruzaron el enorme jardín lleno de arbustos bien cuidados, con una fuente en el medio. Dean hecho un silbido

-¡nada mal!- dijo

Sam estaciono al frente.

La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, y la luz del comedor se veía encendida desde afuera.

Había enormes ventanales con las cortinas tapadas lo que impedía que se viera para dentro de la casa.

Victoria sabia que su tío probablemente estaría sentado en la sala con varias tasas de té vacías, y asustado… por ellas

-la verdad no me molestaría vivir aquí- dijo Dean observando toda la casa

Victoria corrió rápidamente a la puerta y llamo con fuerza, Cady la siguió

Adentro se encendió una luz en el recibidor mientras una voz temblorosa preguntaba

-¿Quién es?-

-¡¡tío somos nosotras!! Cady y yo-

La puerta se abrió y unos brazos rodearon a Victoria y a Cady

-¡¡estaba tan asustado!! No las vi bajar del autobús… ¿Qué paso?- hablaba con los ojos cerrados

-¡estamos bien!- decía Cady

Pero Victoria se separo

-¡¡es que ella perdió el equipaje!!- le explico a su tío

-¡si pero nada grave paso! ¿O no?-

Victoria vio el aspecto de su Tío, la verdad el siempre usaba camisas y corbatas manteniendo una postura de elegancia acompañada de una expresión de seriedad, pero esa día se veía algo cansado, con enormes ojeras en sus ojos y vistiendo un viejo Jean.

-¡Estaba tan, tan preocupado!- les dijo mientras las examinaba con sus penetrantes ojos negros

-¡¡Suerte que los conseguimos a ellos!!- Cady hablo sonriendo

Fue en ese momento que su tío noto la presencia de los chicos y soltó a sus sobrinas.

-son Sam y Dean… Tío les debemos muchísimo- explico Victoria

Pero por alguna razón, Andrew parecía no escucharla, se acerco rápidamente a ellos y les sonrió.

-¿Winchester?- pregunto

Ambos asintieron, y Victoria frunció el entrecejo

-¿los conoces?- pregunto

Andrew se toco la larga nariz y no le respondió a su sobrina

-pasen, pasen-

La sala estaba igual que como Victoria la dejo, con la iluminación de la enorme lámpara en el centro y el viejo piano de cola que nadie tocaba hecho a un lado, los retratos y pinturas permanecían en la pared blanca y el teléfono estaba tirado en el mueble de la sala.

-¡¡las he llamado todo el día!! De hecho estaba apunto de avisarle a la policía- explico

-como siempre, algo exagerado- Cady les dijo a los chicos.

-lo siento Tío no teníamos teléfonos, por suerte que los chicos aceptaron traernos- Victoria observo a Sam y Dean que seguían en el umbral de la sala con las manos en los bolsillos

-si… los estaba esperando-

Sam se adelanto un poco, y miro a Andrew fijamente.

-entonces usted…- dijo titubeando -…usted si es… usted si…-

Andrew lo miro con temor

-¡¡ahora no es el momento!!- lo interrumpió con brusquedad -chicas suban a sus cuartos- ordeno

Victoria se cruzo de brazos

-¿pasa algo Tío?-

-no, nada, no pasa nada… solo tengo una charla pendiente con los Winchester-

Victoria tomo a Cady del brazo y comenzaron a subir mientras que escuchaban a su Tío decir:

-pasemos a mi oficina, hablaremos con más privacidad-

Ambas hermanas sin decir nada fueron al viejo cuarto de Cady

-¡¡No puedo creer que mi Tío no se desasiera de ningún afiche de mis bandas!!- dijo ella al entrar a su cuarto.

-si Cady escucha…-

-¡¡es que pensé que en el primer minuto que yo me fuera el los botaría!!- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

-¡no, no lo hizo!... Cady…-

-¿Qué?-

-no te parece algo… raro… que…- dijo tomando asiento junto a Cady –solo… como… ¿De donde conoce a Sam y a Dean?-

Cady tomo el control y prendió el TV.

-¿Quién, mi Tío?-

La pelirroja lanzo un bufido de enojo

-¡¡no, el vecino!! ¿Pues quien mas? ¡¡Claro que el!!-

-¡hay Vicky y que se yo! ¿Del trabajo?-

Victoria alzo una ceja

-¿y en que trabajan ellos?-

-¡¡que se yo!!-

-¡Cady, nunca lo dijeron!-

-¿¡y que?!-

Victoria le apago el televisor a su hermana

-¡¡oye!!-

-¿enserio no encuentras esto algo extraño?-

-¡¡no nada Victoria, nada!! Tu siempre imaginas cosas donde no pasa nada- le dijo mientras la llevaba a un lado y encendiendo de nuevo el TV

-¡¡eres caso perdido Cady!!- exhalo mientras salía de su habitación.

Ella sabia que si pasaba algo, podía asegurarlo…

Su Tío jamás los había mencionado anteriormente… ¿y se suponía que los conocía?

Y Sam y Dean… ¿para que querían verlo? Eso de "cuestiones de trabajo" le sonaba a gato encerrado…

Mientras abría la puerta de su habitación recordó los sueños anteriores… y sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal.

Se quito las botas y las dejo a un lado de su biblioteca llena de libros y leyes, mientras Victoria entraba al baño aspiro que su Tío les pagara a los chicos y que más nunca los viera de nuevo, si…¡más nunca!

******

-por favor, tomen asiento-

Su oficina era muy grande y espaciosa, las paredes estaban forradas por libros, un gran ventanal mostraba varios arbustos del jardín, Andrew estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera, donde tenia las fotos de Cady y Victoria con elegantes peinados y sonriendo con cariño. Dean antes de tomar asiento se acerco a la repisa de la chimenea.

-parece que quiere mucho a sus sobrinas- dijo

Sam observo la repisa donde estaba su hermano, estaba llena de fotos de dos niñas pequeñas en bicicleta, en la playa, y con el…

-si, de verdad que si, por eso es que antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecerles lo que hicieron por ellas-

-¡ah! No fue nada, estábamos en el camino- dijo Dean tomando asiento

-¡enserio no tienen ni idea de lo agradecido que estoy!-

Sam sonrió

-son chicas muy simpáticas- dijo

-si, lo son, cada una a su manera- Andrew sonrió.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por Sam

-Victoria dijo que era gerente-

Andrew parpadeo

-si, lo soy, de hecho soy el gerente y dueño de varias empresas-

-entonces… ¿no es… hum… cazador?-

Andrew rio.

-si, lo era, de hecho era muy bueno y en varias oportunidades estuve con tu padre-

Ninguno hablo

-lamento mucho oír de su muerte- Andrew se inclino hacia ellos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sam -¿Por qué ya no es…?-

-veras Sam, yo era joven en ese entonces… aventura tras aventura, me encantaba ese estilo de vida, Jhon, lo sabia, me entendía, luego se caso con Mary, tú madre y fue la ultima vez que lo vi, simplemente perdimos contacto… de todas maneras yo seguí con el negocio, con lo que mas me gustaba, y mas que todo, cazaba vampiros, era lo mío, era muy bueno en eso, los rastreaba, les seguía las pistas y los mataba-

-nos hemos encontrado con vampiros- dijo Dean

-si, bueno, yo acabe con bastantes y pues… ellos querían venganza, comenzaron a cazarme a mi tanto como yo a ellos, y… las consecuencias las sufrió mi… mi hermano y su esposa… no…no tuvieron piedad- a este punto Andrew tenia los ojos aguados

-lo siento- dijo Sam rápidamente

-fue hace bastante pero nunca me lo pude perdonar, y me aleje de esa vida, me dedique a mis sobrinas que… quedaron sin padres por mi culpa, por supuesto ellas no saben nada de esto- Andrew tomo una pausa –pero los vampiros no se olvidaron del asunto, y siguieron apareciendo… por esto me preocupo tanto por Cady y Victoria, porque ellos saben perfectamente que es lo que mas… me duele-

Sam suspiro

-entiendo- le dijo

Andrew se toco la frente

-¡el hecho de pensar que ellas estuvieron solas, en quien sabe donde! De verdad muchísimas gracias por traerlas- concluyo Andrew

Ninguno de los tres hablaba, Sam no quería ser descortés pero no podía perder tiempo… y si Andrew tenia la solución…

-necesitamos un favor- le dijo

-¡¡lo que quieran!!-

-mas bien, es ayuda…- el moreno se inclino hacia al frente

Suspiro… no sabia como decirle, no sabia si Andrew lo creería, cerro los ojos y espero que si

-no se como le suene esto pero, hace poco tiempo yo… yo morí-

Le sorprendió ver que Andrew pestaño en señal de comprensión

-Y Dean hizo un pacto, aquí estoy por eso-

Andrew observo fijamente a Dean

-¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron?-

-un año- contesto Dean secamente

-¡¡Bobby dijo que usted sabría como anular el pacto!!-

-¡el viejo Bobby! ¿Cómo esta el?-

Sam le frunció el entrecejo

-¡bien! Pero por favor ayúdeme, yo se que me entiende, igual que dijo que sus sobrinas es lo que mas le duele, es el mismo caso conmigo…-

Sam no término la frase, la verdad no se imaginaba su vida sin Dean

-¡Hay una manera!- dijo Andrew

El moreno se inclino aun más hacia delante

-pero es peligroso, lo que deben entender es que… ambos podrían terminar muertos-

Dean frunció el entrecejo

-entonces no hay nada que hacer- dijo

-¡¡claro que si!! Yo estoy dispuesto a todo- hablo Sam rápidamente

Andrew suspiro

-lo que deben entender…- repitió -… es que no pueden ayudar a nadie, si ambos mueren-

-¡Ya escuchaste Sammy! Tú tienes que estar a salvo-

Sam lo observo con desagrado

-¡de que rayos hablas! Dean entiende, ¡voy a salvarte con o sin tu ayuda!-

-muy valiente- dijo Andrew –es de admirar pero… Dean no puede acompañarte-

-¿¡que?! ¿¡Por que no?!- pregunto rápidamente Dean

-¡eres vulnerable en estos momentos! No podemos mandarte a la boca del lobo por así decirlo, si acompañas a Sam, lo harás a el mas débil, pues tu alma en estos momentos es prestada, Dean, tienes tu alma prestada por un año, ya no te pertenece, estarás a salvo si te quedas aquí-

-¡¡Bien voy yo solo!!-

-¡¡Claro que no Sammy!!- Dean se puso de pie

-si acompañaras a tu hermano, será mas peligroso para el- Andrew alzo una ceja, Dean tomo asiento de nuevo

-tendrá que ir solo Sam-

Ambos hermanos se miraron por breves segundos

-¡lo haré!- dijo Sam

-no tienes que hacerlo, enserio…-

-¡Dean ya esta decidido! ¿A dónde tengo que ir exactamente?-

-hay una vieja leyenda… no se si la han escuchado… no lo creo en verdad-

-¿Qué leyenda?- pregunto rápidamente Sam

-se cuenta en las carreteras mas lejanas de la civilización, nadie ha sido capaz de ir mas halla del limite de lo deseado… es una vieja montaña-

-¿Qué montaña?-

Andrew se puso de pie y les dio la espalda a los chicos.

-Dicen que existe un lugar donde termina el camino y comienza el final, interrumpido por una estrecha y revirada carretera de montaña, las personas sienten escalofríos al verla, nadie puede atravesarla… quizás nadie quiera hacerlo-

Hizo una pausa.

Sam escuchaba con total atención

-Es el hogar del mal aquí en la tierra, la leyenda explica que aquellos que desean verlo, en persona y débil…-

-¿a quien?- Dean alzo una ceja

Andrew lo miro fijamente

-a quien diste tú alma-

-no entiendo ¿estará en la montaña? Para eso simplemente porque no lo convoco con algún hechizo o voy hasta…-

-Sam, escucha por favor…- lo interrumpió Andrew –las personas que desean verlo débil, y aquí esta la palabra clave: débil. Tendrán que llegar al tope de la montaña… si logran llegar-

-así que… si subo a la montaña; el será débil y ayudare a Dean… ¿cierto?-

-muy bien Sam, pero no será tan fácil- Andrew tomo asiento de nuevo

-lo supuse-

-veras, hay pruebas en el camino; en realidad no se cuales… pues muy pocas personas han sido lo suficientemente valientes para intentar llegar a la cima, pero ninguna ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir y contarlo-

Dean le hecho una rápida mirada a su hermano de preocupación

-en fin, con llegar al tope, se demostrara lo fuerte que se es… no solo físicamente sino emocional y espiritualmente, esto es lo que lo hará débil, Sam en este caso tu valor viene del amor que le tienes a tu hermano, cuando llegues al tope te enfrentaras a el débil, y así es como anularas el pacto-

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Sam trataba de asimilar todo lo que Andrew les había contado.

-pero… solo es una vieja leyenda de carretera ¿no?-

Andrew soltó una risa áspera

-nada, es "solo una vieja leyenda" en este negocio Dean, pensé que lo sabias-

Sam seguía en silencio con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-¿Cómo es que… que papa, nunca nos hablo de esto?- pregunto Dean en voz desafiante

Andrew no respondió

-la verdad no era que nos contaba muchas cosas- hablo Sam

-Esta montaña es muy vieja, y solo los cazadores saben lo que de verdad significa, quizás tu padre no vio necesario mencionarla, de todas maneras las personas que entran a ella, lo mas seguro es que mueran…-

-¡¡maldición!! Entonces no mande a mi hermano a ella- Dean se sobresalto

-yo no lo estoy mandando, solo le estoy contando la manera de anular el pacto- Andrew lo observo seriamente

-¿¡¡¡no hay otra manera?!!!-

-no, lo siento Dean, pero esta es la única, porque me imagino que el momento en que decidiste vender tú alma por salvar a Sam te mencionaron que sin trucos o ambos estarán muertos-

Dean torció los ojos

-¡¡¡no vayas Sam!!!-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-¡¡¡¡no hice el pacto para que te murieras después tratando de anularlo!!!-

Pero Sam ignoro a su hermano

-¿Qué montaña, como llego a ella?- pregunto

-¿han oído de **(ayuda con el nombre de la montañita)**?

-¡Claro!-

-¿es esa, tengo que ira a **NOMBRE**?-

-Exacto, y suerte para ustedes que el lugar es aquí mismo-

-¿aquí mismo? ¡¡Esta más halla de Seatle!!-

Andrew sonrió

-veo que te conoces bien el mapa de América Dean-

Sam comprendió el problema

-¡¡¡pero eso queda en el otro extremo de donde estamos!!!-

-exacto Sam-

-entonces significa que tengo que partir mañana mismo-

-¿¿¡¡mañana?!!- Dean se aterro

-¡¡el tiempo exactamente no nos sobra!!!-

-Sam debes comprender que esto no se puede tomar a la ligera, tenemos que analizar todas las…-

-¡¡¡¡analizar, demonios Andrew, tengo que actuar!!!!!!-

Pero las palabras de Sam se vieron ahogadas por un fuerte grito que provenía del segundo piso

******

Bah! Su hermana a veces era tan desconfiada como aburrida... De verdad eso de sospechar algo "extraño" de los chicos que acababan de salvarle la vida, ¡hay que ver! Eso solo se le ocurría a ella. Cady bufo mientras cambiaba el canal de deportes, no había nada bueno en el televisor… ¡nada! Se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando el techo, había sido un viaje largo, pero divertido; una gran aventura y sonrió. La había pasado bien… muy bien.

No sabia que opinaba Victoria, pero definitivamente el viaje le había llenado las expectativas. Cady se sentía feliz, quizás por esto es que no le sorprendió escuchar ruidos que provenían del techo. Se levanto y busco el origen de aquel sonido, pero su ventana solo mostraba una larga calle tranquila con casas a ambos lados y luces prendidas.

Cady se dio la vuelta… y ahogo un grito, de pronto el sentimiento de felicidad cambio por uno de nervios… Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras salía disparado a un lugar cerca de la boca.

Había un hombre mirándola fijamente.

¡Un hombre estaba en su habitación! Vestía un enorme sobretodo negro y tenía una barba que cubría su boca, pero lo más aterrador eran los ojos… negros fríos y vacíos.

Una sonrisa torcida y escalofriante se dibujo en el rostro de aquel personaje

-¿q-quien eres?- logro murmurar en voz débil, Cady noto que le costaba respirar

El hombre no respondió de inmediato, dio un paso al frente y se acerco a ella

-¿Qué- que haces?- Cady se hecho para atrás

-vine por la mas débil- hablo el hombre con voz ronca

-¿Qué-que quieres?-

-¡¡Venganza!!-

Y se lanzo sobre ella.

*****

Victoria terminaba de salir del baño y se colocaba su ropa de dormir

-¡limpia y sin café!- sonrió -¡¡al fin!!-

Había reflexionado mientras estaba en la ducha, la verdad era que no tenia que preocuparse por aquellos hermanos… eran desconocidos, y así seguirían…

A veces Cady tenía razón, ella solía exagerar las cosas, después de todo, los chicos partirían, a más tardar mañana, y no los volvería a ver. ¡Por suerte!

Victoria más tranquila, busco un par de calcetines en sus gavetas, pero frunció el entrecejo al no encontrar ninguno.

¡Increíble! Cady tenía menos de una hora en su casa y ya había comenzado a quitarle sus cosas.

-¡¡típico de ella!!- murmuro

Y con el entrecejo fruncido fue al cuarto de Cady dispuesta a gritarle.

¡¡Siempre le hacia eso!! Le quitaba sus cosas que tanto mantenía ordenadas

Victoria abrió la puerta respirando profundo

-¡¡Cady que hiciste con mis….!!-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, no estaba lista para lo que vio.

Su garganta se seco de pronto, y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez…

Por algún motivo sentía una fuerza caliente que le oprimía el pecho.

Victoria grito con fuerza, y comenzó a temblar

Había un hombre… o eso creía…

Sostenía a Cady mientras le tapaba la boca y se acercaba a su cuello mostrando unos enormes colmillos.

-¡¡¡Suéltala!!!- exigió mostrando mas valor de lo que en verdad sentía.

El hombre la miro sin soltar a Cady

-¡¡Vengo por la mas débil, largo!!-

Victoria no entendió ni una palabra de lo que… esa cosa, le dijo.

Ahora se volvía a acercar al cuello de Cady, que parecía aterrorizada.

-¡¡¡que la sueltes te dije!!!!- Victoria se acerco a una silla y se la tiro con fuerza por la espalda logrando que esta se partiera en varios pedazos.

El hombre la miro con odio y sin soltar a Cady, la lanzo al extremo de la pared.

¡Tenia mucha fuerza! A Victoria le costo colocarse de pie por el dolor de su espalda

-¡¡Venganza, dulce como la sangre!!- hablo con rapidez con su voz ronca, mostrando los colmillos. Victoria tomo unos de los pedazos rotos de la silla de madera, instintivamente se lo clavo por la espalda, justo el segundo antes de que los colmillos tocaran a Cady. En ese momento, tres personas aparecieron por la puerta del cuarto mirando la escena con cara de asombro y terror.

La cosa de colmillos, había desaparecido, y a Victoria le temblaban los huesos de su cuerpo. De sus ojos comenzaron a bajar lágrimas mientras respiraba con rapidez.

Sam corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

Victoria solo se apoyaba de los brazos del chico… Noto como su Tío abrazaba a Cady

-felicidades, parece que acabas de matar a tu primer vampiro- sonrió Dean desde el umbral de la puerta


	4. ¡¡Ya tome mi decisión y no la pienso cam

**Hola espero q les guste mi historia…se q es de varias temporadas pasadas s solo q se me ocurrió otra manera de salvar a Dean… y realmente vale la pena q lo lean !dejen reviews ! estoy abierta a sugerencias =) pasen x mis otros fics a los q les guste crepúsculo =D**

**------------------------**

**IV**

**¡¡Ya tome mi decisión y no la pienso cambiar!!**

Ni cuenta se dio cuando su Tío las guió hasta la oficina, estaba en trauma, sabía lo que había visto y lo que había hecho, pero su cabeza se negaba a creerlo, su sentido común era más fuerte que aquella vieja frase: ver para creer. Victoria simplemente se negaba a creer…

Cady tomo asiento al frente del escritorio, estaba muy pálida y los ojos los tenia bañados de lagrimas. Sam que aun la sostenía en sus brazos la llevo hasta la otra silla pero Victoria no se sentó, por alguna razón sentía que estaba más segura de pie.

Por lo tanto Dean fue el que tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que Andrew lo hizo

-Siento mucho lo que tuvieron que presenciar hoy- les dijo su Tío mientras ofrecía un vaso de Wisky que solo acepto Dean

-¿Qué-que fue eso?- pregunto ella

-un vampiro, como creo que notaron- Andrew se llevo un trago a la boca, mientras Cady miraba a su hermana

-¿un que?- la pelirroja cerro los ojos rápidamente colocando una expresión de antipatía que era tan natural en ella

-vampiro-

Hubo un silencio prolongado

-¡¡Tío no se que tomaste esta noche, pero obviamente no estas cuerdo!!- rió Victoria

-lo estoy, cree que no tengo ni un pelo de chiflado-

-¡¡¡NO!!! Tío… Los vampiros son historias, todo el mundo sabe que no son reales…-

-Victoria cálmate por favor- Andrew hablaba con tranquilidad desde su escritorio.

-¡¡¡NO!!! No era un vampiro ¡¡¡LOS VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN!!!!-

Sam se le acerco al oído.

-si existen- le susurro

Ella lo miro aterrorizada

-¡¡¡todos están locos o ¿Qué?!!! Y ya suéltame-

Sam retiro las manos de su cintura rápidamente

-¿V-vampiro?- murmuro Cady

-si, y con ganas de vengarse- dijo Dean

-el v-vampiro me lo dijo, dijo que quería venganza y que había ido por la más débil, por mí-

Andrew miro a su sobrina con ojos de terror

-¡¡¡NO CADY!!! NO LES SIGAS EL JUEGO… TODOS ELLOS ESTAN LOCOS-

-¡¡Vicky no lo niegues!! Tú lo viste, Tú lo mataste- La miro Cady

-¡¡¡NO!!! YO NO VI NADA… YO NO MATE NADA- la pelirroja se tapo su cara y comenzó a llorar, le sorprendió sentir de nuevo los brazos de Sam junto a ella.

-Ahora necesito que escuchen, es hora de contarles la verdad-

Andrew les dijo todo, desde que comenzó a ser cazador hasta el día que se retiro del negocio… y el motivo de esto.

Victoria seguía derramando lágrimas en silencio.

-¿¿mis padres…??- dijo Cady

-nunca me lo he perdonado-Andrew bajo la mirada

-Vicky si no fuera por ti yo seria un vampiro ahora- Cady se levanto de su silla y la abrazo con fuerza, Sam la soltó en ese momento.

-el no te hubiera dejado vivir- dijo Dean

-¿y tú como sabes?- pregunto la catira

-somos cazadores- Sam miro a los ojos a Victoria y de pronto todo fue claro para ella

-Sam… tu no deberías estar aquí ¿cierto?- se acerco a el.

El moreno no le respondió

-¿a eso es que vinieron?- pregunto Victoria, ¡ahora comprendía todo!

-¿Vicky de que hablas?-

-¡¡¡El otro día lo soñé!!! Soñé con la muerte de Sam- hablo rápidamente

Las cuatro personas se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿¡que?!- dijeron en coro

Victoria no respondió, nunca le había contado a nadie su "habilidad"

-¿soñaste?- pregunto su Tío

La pelirroja titubeo un poco mientras se tocaba sus manos

-nunca deje de tener esas "simples pesadillas" Tío….- le dijo -…Solo que no eran "simples pesadillas-

Nadie hablo

-¡wow! Quien diría… esta noche es de sorpresas para todos- rió Dean tomando un trago de Wiscky

-¿sueñas, cosas así, a menudo?- le pregunto su tío

-si…- a Victoria le costaba admitirlo, pues… eso, siempre le daba vergüenza -…y a veces, siento cosas también-

-lo que dices es cierto- le dijo el moreno –Dean hizo un pacto, tiene solo un año… de vida-

Victoria se llevo una mano a la boca.

-¿Tío, puedes ayudarlos?- pregunto

-si, se como-

Y le contó la leyenda

Aquello a la pelirroja le parecía familiar… algo surrealista, pero familiar… aunque no sabia de donde

-han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy, y es muy tarde, mejor descansen- dijo Andrew –Sam y Dean pueden dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes-

Los chicos asintieron

-¡¡yo los llevo!! Pero antes pasemos por la cocina ¿si?- Cady salio de la oficina seguido por los Winchester

Su Tío se levanto de su escritorio y abrazo a Victoria con fuerza

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

Ella escondió su mirada y no le respondió

-¡Vicky! Tienes un don-

La pelirroja resoplo

-no lo veo de esa forma-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

No pudo responderle…

-¿Soñaste algo… importante sobre los chicos…?-

-¡¡déjame subir Tío!!- Ella no quería hablar de eso

Andrew asintió y ella se marcho directo a su cuarto.

¡Eran tantas cosas que tenia que asimilar! La muerte de sus padres, el viejo negocio de su tío… pero lo que mas le impactaba era la noticia de los Winchester

Comenzó a sentir unas ganas enormes de ayudar a Sam… Y comprendió a Dean, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por Cady…

Le costo un poco saber que había llegado a su cuarto.

Cady estaba en su cama y los chicos de pie.

Pero lo que le sorprendió ver que en el orillo de su ventana y de su puerta había una línea recta de sal y varios ajos colgados de su techo.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Verdad?- dijo Cady al verla

-¿Qué esto?- Victoria frunció el entrecejo

-¡el ajo fue idea de Cady!- dijo Dean en un tono que lo hacia ver como algo tonto

-¿pero…para que?-

-la sal te protege de los demonios- dijo Sam

-¿¡Demonios?!- el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¡eso no podía existir!

-si… demonios-

-¡¡bah!! Falta que me digan que las hadas madrinas lanzan sus polvos mágicos en las noches mientras los unicornios danzan con los duendes- dijo mas para si misma

-¿Qué?-

-¡nada!-

-los ajos son para los vampiros- sonrió la catira

-¿y si funciona?- Victoria salto la línea de sal

-la sal si-

-¡¡¡Hey Dean!!! Los ajos también funcionan, lo vi en las películas- protesto Cady

-seguro, claro-

Victoria se sentó en su cama

-¡¡me siento como en una olla!!- protesto

-¡es para protección! Vicky-

-Bien, gracias… pero por favor salgan de mi cuarto, no es nada personal, pero estoy cansada-

Cady rió

-¡vamos chicos! Los llevare hasta sus dormitorios, ya vuelvo hermanita-

-¿¡vuelves?!-

-¡¡Claro!! No creías que después de lo de hoy iba a dormir sola, ¡por favor! Recuerda yo soy la débil-

Cady salio sonriendo.

-los alcanzare después- dijo Sam

Victoria sabia porque el moreno se había quedado, Victoria hizo que acomodaba su almohada para no mirarlo a los ojos…

-así que durante todo el viaje lo supiste…- le dijo

-algo así-

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste si era cierto? Así te habrías sentido mejor…-

-¡Claro! Tiene mucho sentido… ¡Hola Sam ¿Cómo estas?! Por cierto… ¿Cuándo moriste?-

El moreno comenzó a reír

-¿puedo preguntarte… porque moriste?- dijo en un tono mas serio

-puedes preguntarlo….- Sam tomo asiento junto ella -…pero debes estar dispuesta a escuchar algo más esta noche…-

-lo estoy-

Sam suspiro

-cuando tenia seis meses, mi mama murió-

-lo siento-

-fue hace bastante… hubo un incendio que comenzó en el cuarto del bebe-

-¿en tu cuarto?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

-si… por un demonio-

-¿demonio?, entonces ¿Si son reales?-

-si…-

Ella trago saliva

-eso no me agrada-

-tranquila, nada te pasara- Sam le tomo una mano, ella lo miro y la retiro inmediatamente fingiendo que se llevaba su cabello detrás de la oreja

-¿y entonces que paso?-

-un demonio entro en mi cuarto y me dio de su sangre…-

-¿¡que?! ¿Por qué? ¿¡¡Para que?!! Sam eso es horrible-

-lo es, luego mato a mi mama-

Victoria cerro los ojos, todo aquello sonaba espantoso

-veras yo fui elegido… uno de varios chicos-

-¿para que?-

-para abrir la puerta del infierno-

Ella pestaño varias veces

-¡OK! Sam esto se pone peor con cada palabra-

-lo sé, pero… es mi historia- el chico parecía desanimado.

Ahora fue ella quien le tomo la mano.

-¿y luego que?-

-nos secuestraron… a todos los elegidos por el demonio, a los que visitó cuando tenían seis meses y mato a sus madres-

-¿eran muchos?-

-varios, lo único que teníamos en común era que estábamos perdidos en un pueblo fantasma y todos teníamos una habilidad-

-¿¿Cómo la mía??- Victoria se mordió los labios, Sam sonrió

-la tuya es natural, la de nosotros fue impuesta-

-¿entonces tu también… al igual que yo…?-

-a veces tengo visiones… solo a veces-

-ohh, ¿y que paso luego?-

-duramos un día en ese lugar, el demonio me hablo, en un sueño… me dijo que eso era un juego, un concurso, solo uno saldría vivo, y seria el ganador-

-¡¡eso es horrible!!- dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo

-al final quedamos solo dos… y el… me…-

Victoria bajo su mirada

-entiendo-

-y Dean hizo el pacto-

Pero unos nervios comenzaron a invadirla…

-Sam… ¿acaso tú… mataste a alguno de ellos?-

-¡¡No!! A ninguno-

Ella sonrió aliviada

-bueno, mientras estábamos en el pueblo-

-¿a que te refieres?- frunció el entrecejo

-el que sobrevivió abrió la puerta…-

-¿¡que?!- ella se sobresalto

-la cerramos-

-ohh, que bien- soltó una sonrisa de alivio

-y… yo… lo mate- a Sam parecía darle un poco de vergüenza esto

-pero era de los malos ¿no?- Victoria sonrió con nerviosismo para aliviarlo.

-escaparon muchos demonios…-

-ohh, eso no esta tan bien, suerte que tenemos sal- hablo con rapidez

El chico la miro con ternura pero inmediatamente se levanto y se fue a la puerta

-y esa es la historia-

Se quedo de pie y Victoria lo observo por un rato, a pesar que todo aquello era nuevo para ella no le sonaba tan loco, lo sentía normal, y comprendió a Sam, incluso se alegro de saber la verdad…

-que descanses Sam-

El sonrió

-tu también-

No tardo en llegar Cady que se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo

-¡¡Gracias Vicky por ser impulsiva y no dejar que yo muera!!-

-¡ya lo dijiste!-

-no importa, te lo digo de nuevo, chica, sino fuera por ti estarían ahora en mi funeral-

-¡¡ohh cállate!!-

-hey hermanita, ¿sabias lo de Sam?- Cady la miro

-si, ya te lo dije-

-¡¡Wow que valiente eres!!-

Victoria frunció el entrecejo

-¿Por qué?-

-¡¡sabias eso, y aun así decidiste viajar con un zombi!!-

Ella la miro con rabia

-¡¡no digas eso!! Sam no es un zombi-

-bueno… casi-

-¡¡¡no!!!-

-¡¡estaba muerto!! ¿O no?-

-¡¡estaba eh esta vivo!!- corrigió ella

-¡¡si no es zombi!! ¿Qué es?-

-¡¡nada!! Solo un chico-

-¡¡Vicky un chico que regreso de su tumba!!-

-¡¡no!!-

-¿entonces?-

-el es… especial- Victoria se dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se quedo dormida…

Y flotaba…

Varios colores pasaban con rapidez…

Tantos…

Hasta que sintió un choque… se asusto… pero al ver a Sam junto a ella sonrió.

-estoy soñando- murmuro para ella

Y si…

Estaban de nuevo en la camioneta plateada, en aquel camino irregular… con la montaña al frente…

El clima estaba gris… pero no sentía frió. Miro a Sam, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, sabia que estaba preocupado, ella tomo su mano, estaba calida.

-saldrá bien- le dijo

Aunque la verdad no sabia a que se refería, pero le agrado el hecho que el moreno pareció tranquilizarse.

-muchas gracias Victoria- le dijo

Y ella solo miro el destino de aquella olvidada carretera. Una montaña… que no le gustaba ¿de donde le parecía familiar? No sabía decirlo…

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto en vano, porque sabia que no obtendría respuesta.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca.

La camioneta dio varios giros, el camino cada vez estaba peor.

-tenemos que prepararnos- se sorprendió oírse decir.

Sam asintió.

Aquello ya lo había vivido.

-según lo que me dices…- hablo el moreno -…es como un ajedrez, así que tendremos que enfrentarnos a todas las "fichas"… antes de acabar con el "rey" ¿no?-

Victoria frunció el entrecejo

-si, ya me lo dijiste, la verdad estoy pensando en aprender las reglas del ajedrez, al menos seré mas útil el próximo sueño-

Victoria no estaba asustada, sabía que pronto despertaría… Además el hecho de estar con Sam la tranquilizaba

Las fuertes curvas la mareaban. Se agarro con fuerza del mueble.

Y su estómago se revolvía al sentirse más cerca de la montaña.

-¡¡¡Sam esta a punto de comenzar!!!- repitió ella

El chico no desvió la mirada

-¡tengo la Colt en mi bolsillo!-

-¿la que?-

Sam saco una pistola…

-es mejor tenerla cerca-

-¡¡claro!! Sam la verdad no me agradan las pistolas- Ahora si comenzó a asustarse ¿para que necesitaba una?

Y la camioneta dejo de funcionar…

-¿Qué paso?-

A Victoria el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, la idea de estar accidentada en aquel momento le molestaba

-¡¡esto no nos puede pasar!!- murmuro el moreno con el ceño fruncido mientras giraba la llave sin resultados exitosos

Ella se mordió el labio.

Había algo detrás de la camioneta.

Lo podía sentir.

-Sam- su voz era temblorosa

El chico no le presto atención, seguía girando la llave de la camioneta una y otra vez.

Victoria estaba paralizada en su asiento

La cosa seguía esperándolos…

-¡Sam!-

Nada, no tenia respuesta del chico.

Y sintió como la cosa subió encima del carro.

Ella cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, no entendía como Sam no se daba cuenta

-¡¡¡Sam!!!-

Un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral, y los vellos de los brazos se levantaron

La cosa estaba en el techo del auto.

Dispuesto a atacarlos… en cualquier momento…

-¡¡¡SAM!!!-

Grito mientras un ruido ensordecedor llenaba el ambiente, los había agredido… Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho mientras escuchaba un grito ahogado de Sam

Y todo se lleno de oscuridad

Abrió los ojos…

Estaba empapada de sudor, y la luz de la mañana le encandilo sus ojos verdes…

Su cuarto estaba igual que en la noche, con la sal y el ajo… solo que ahora un fuerte olor a comida llenaba el ambiente.

Cady no estaba

Victoria se apresuro a bañarse, tratando de olvidar su pesadilla.

Le preocupaba… ¿Qué quería decir?

Al salir del cuarto trato de no pisar la línea de sal, y fue a la cocina

Unos brazos la rodearon apenas llego

-¡¡¡mi querida Vicky!!!

El olor familiar a menta le llego a su nariz

-¡¡Nana!!-

La señora de ojos avellanas y mirada agradable le sonrió, tenía su cabello blanco recogido en una enorme trenza

-¡¡Andrew me contó lo de anoche!! La verdad nunca quise que se enteraran de ese modo-

-¿Tu sabias?-

Victoria tomo asiento al lado de Cady.

Sam y Dean estaban de pie con una taza de avena en sus manos

-¡Claro siempre lo supe! Cielos, cuando vi a estos muchachos me quede impresionadísima, conocí a su padre y a su madre…-

Ellos sonrieron

-¡pero por supuesto eso fue hace mucho tiempo!- dijo mientras le colocaba un tazón de avena al frente

-¿Dónde esta mi tío?-

-¡en su oficina querida! Pero come tu avena que te cae bien, y ustedes jóvenes no creo que vayan a crecer mas ¡¡tomen asiento!!- regaño a Sam y a Dean

Ellos obedecieron inmediatamente

-¡Bien querida! Lo de anoche fue terrible- decía su Nana

-si, pero estamos bien- la calmo Cady

Pero la señora tomo asiento al lado de Victoria y la miro profundamente

-explícame algo querida, ¿Cómo es eso de las premoniciones por los sueños?-

Ella suspiro y deseo que nunca lo hubiera contado

-la verdad no es nada-

-¡¡como que nada!! Si yo soñara con cosas que pasaron o van a pasar seria algo más que nada-

-Nana tiene razón Vicky-

Victoria seguía sin decir ni una palabra y no levantaba la mirada del tazón de avena, se le quito el hambre al acordarse de la pesadilla…

-mi querida niña, yo te conozco demasiado bien ¡yo cambie tus pañales!-

Todos rieron.

-se cuando algo te preocupa mi niña-

Si, Victoria estaba muy preocupada, por el perturbador sueño, no sabia que significaba

-Nana…- se atrevió a preguntar

-dime querida-

-¿crees que lo que veo cuando me duermo, tenga algún significado?-

-por algo te lo muestran ¿no?-

Ella le sonrió con timidez

-¿Quiénes van a venir hoy?- pregunto Cady, parecía querer cambiar el tema de conversación

-¿alguien viene?-

-Helen y Bobby solo para ayudar en lo que puedan antes del viaje- dijo Dean

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Victoria frunció el entrecejo

-Helen fue la esposa de un excelente cazador y Bobby es uno-

-¡que bien mas cazadores!- Cady sonrió

-Tengo tanto tiempo sin ver a Helen… supe que tuvo una hija- Nana sonrió

Victoria noto como Dean se tornaba un poco rojo mientras Sam lo miraba de reojo

-se llama Jo- comento el catire

-¿Cuántos cazadores existen exactamente?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-Bueno… mas de los que te puedes imaginar te aseguro-

-tengo que hablar con Andrew- dijo Sam interrumpiendo la conversación

-lo se, pero el dijo que lo esperaras- Nana retiro sus platos vacíos

-¡¡me tiene que decir todo sobre la leyenda!!-

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco a Victoria, se levanto con rapidez y tomo la mano de Sam arrastrándolo hasta la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su Nana

-¡¡ya regresamos!!-

La chica lo llevo hasta la sala, lejos de oídos curiosos de personas en la cocina

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam

-¿Dónde dijo mi tío que era el sitio?- le susurro

-¿Qué sitio?-

-¡¡pues el sitio!!-

-es una montaña-

¡La imagen le llego a su cabeza! Y lo comprendió

-¿Cómo es la montaña Sam?-

-no lo se nunca la he visto pero porque…-

-¡yo si la he visto!-

-¿Qué?-

Ahora ella comprendía, ¡todo parecía encajar! Había soñado con la montaña por tanto tiempo… y después junto a Sam, y anoche había presenciado el primer desafió, ¡la primera ficha antes que el rey!

-¿sabes que tienes que hacer apenas llegues a ella?-

-no, no se pero ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?-

-¡¡por favor vengan a la cocina, Andrew no debe tardar!!-

Nana los miro con el entrecejo fruncido y ella no puedo decirle nada a Sam

-Bien escuchen el plan- les dijo cuando estuvieron adentro –Andrew saldrá hoy con Cady para la empresa, obviamente Cady con el estará totalmente a salvo- sonrió su nana

-Victoria tienes que ir a la inscripción en Harvard hoy mismo ¡ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no querrás que llegue el día de tu tercer año y no estar inscrita!-

La pelirroja no respondió, ahora los papeles de sus inscripción parecía ser algo muy distante…

-uno de los dos chicos tendrá que acompañarte, y el otro se queda conmigo… después de lo de anoche estamos tomando muchas precauciones-

Sam y Dean se miraron

-¡cuando regrese Andrew del trabajo hablara contigo Sam!- añadió Nana

-bien, la verdad eso de las universidades es cuestión de Sammy- dijo Dean mientras se levantaba para buscar un poco de agua

-¡perfecto! Entonces esta decidido, Dean te quedas conmigo- sonrió Nana con calidez

Victoria no decía nada…

Seguía pensando en el sueño, en la montaña, en Sam…

De pronto la universidad no le encajaba en aquello.

-la pasaras bien con Nana ella es excelente cocinera- dijo Cady

-¡¡si te haré unos pasteles deliciosos!! Y mientras puedes ver un poco de televisión, apuesto a que ustedes no tienen mucho tiempo para ver programas, esperaremos a Helen y Bobby-

Dean sonrió

-¡¡será un excelente día!!- les dijo

-todo sea por la seguridad- Nana tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que entraba Andrew a la cocina con su corbata bien puesta y sus zapatos lustrados

-¡¡buenos días!! Supongo que ya escucharon el plan, así que no hay tiempo que perder- dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a sus sobrinas y les daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-así que vamos saliendo Cady, mientras menos dure en la oficina, mas podré ayudar a Sam-

El moreno sonrió.

Cady y Andrew se marcharon

-¿pero no vas a desayunar?- Nana le frunció el entrecejo

-no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo- Andrew respondió desde el umbral mientras se despedía con la mano

-¡siempre es así! Para ese señor no hay tiempo nunca- suspiro la señora

-supongo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos- la miro Sam

-ohh si, claro- Victoria tomo las llaves de su carro y se despidió de su Nana

-¡cuídate mucho querida! Aunque si estas con Sam Winchester deberías estar tranquila-

Ambos fueron al garage y se montaron en su auto.

-¡es lindo!-

Sam dijo adentro, ella sabia que mentía… ese carro, era demasiado femenino como para que un chico dijera que es lindo, lo encendió y se alejo de la casa.

Esa mañana casi no había tráfico…

-¿me vas a decir porque me preguntaste todo eso en la sala?- pregunto Sam cuando el auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo

-si, pero no ahora-

-Ohh de acuerdo-

-¡no te sientas mal Sam! Es solo que yo aun trato de entenderlo-

Era verdad, en la cabeza de Victoria había un dilema desde el momento que abandono la casa, comprendía porque había soñado todo… hasta ese momento, el momento en que Sam y ellas fueron atacados… y vio oscuridad.

Pero no sabia como le diría a su Tío que ella ese año, estaría ocupada cumpliendo una tarea que el destino le había encargado desde hace meses…

Estacionaron en el momento en que llegaron a Harvard. Los árboles del enorme jardín daban sombra a los estudiantes que organizaban sus papeles debajo de ellos.

Había muchas personas, y el enorme edificio que decía Facultad de Leyes se alzaba delante de ellos.

Victoria observo a Sam.

-esto es fantástico- le dijo el moreno sonriendo con torpeza.

Ella sabia que el quería esa estilo de vida para el, y que quizás nunca la tendría

Sam no dejaba de mirar todos los estudiantes que pasaban por sus lados con una carpeta igual que la que sostenía Victoria en estos momentos, llena de sus datos personales

-¿son difíciles los exámenes?-

-depende de los profesores-

-¡apuesto que eres la mejor!- le dijo Sam

Victoria se ruborizo

Y continúo caminando.

-Escucha yo se que tu, digo quiero…-

Pero una chica pecosa de cabello castaño aprecio corriendo en una esquina, interrumpiendo a Sam

-¡¡Victoria, Victoria!!-

-¡hola Madison!-

-¿no estas emocionada? Digo, tercer año ya fantástico ¿Verdad?- hablo con rapidez mientras se quitaba su saco rosa

-¡¡si, muy rápido!!-

Madison observo a Sam y sonrió

-¿y tú quien eres?- pregunto con interés

-el es Sam- sintió algo pesado en su estomago

-¿eres nuevo? Ah si quieres te puedo enseñar todo el campus- la chica tomo el brazo de Sam

-¡el me esta acompañando!- Le retiro la mano que Madison ya tenia en Sam

-Ohh de acuerdo, bueno querida estamos hablando nos vemos el primer día- Dijo Madison mientras le guiñaba un ojo a el moreno. Victoria frunció el entrecejo

-¿Quién es ella?- rió un poco

-¡solo una chica de mi clase! Nada de importancia- hizo un gesto con su mano de desinterés

Y siguieron caminando.

-lo que te quería decir…- hablo con voz calmada Sam -… es que este año que vas a comenzar aprovéchalo al máximo Victoria-

Ella se detuvo y lo miro fijamente

-¿Por qué?-

-solo hazlo por mí- los ojos de Sam no se desviaban de los de ella

-¿por ti?-

-yo se que casi no me conoces, pero sabes que esto era lo que yo quería- El chico hizo una pausa mientras miraba el ambiente –pero no puedo tenerlo, no sabes la suerte que tienes por estar en este lugar Victoria, es una oportunidad única que no debes desaprovechar y que…-

-¡¡¡Sam no voy a volver!!!- lo interrumpió, suspiro y siguió caminando.

El chico la tomo de la mano

-¿¿¡¡Qué!!??-

-lo que oíste- sonrió débilmente

-¿¡¡porque??!- el moreno la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos

-ehh…negocio familiar- y ella siguió caminando mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

Sam la siguió

-¿¿de que rayos hablas Victoria?? ¡¡Esta es tu vida!!-

-¡pues mi vida va a tomar pausa mientras me ocupo de otras cosas!-

-¿¿pero que cosas??-

Ella tomo su mano y lo guió a un árbol alejado de la multitud

-escucha Sam, he tenido varios… sueños, desde hace tiempo y con ellos puedo ayudarte con lo de Dean-

-¿¿Qué?? ¡¡No Victoria!! No puedes, es muy peligroso no es para ti…-

-¡¡¡¡no crees que pueda hacerlo!!!!- le frunció el entrecejo

-¡no es eso! Es muy peligroso…-

-¡¡¡yo se que es peligroso!!! Lo he visto Sam, he visto la montaña-

Sam la miro sin pestañear

-pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que acompañarme-

-¡¡claro que si!! Significa que puedo ayudarte-

-¡¡yo puedo hacerlo solo!!-

-¡¡¡no, no puedes!!! En el primer desafió estarás muerto-

El chico arrugó la nariz pero no dijo nada

-escucha Sam, es como un juego de Ajedrez, te enfrentaras a todas las "fichas" antes de acabar con el "rey"- repitió ella

-¿de que hablas?-

-¡¡¡lo he soñado una y otra vez!!!-

-¡¡¡No Victoria no vas a venir!!!-

Ella se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja

-¿por cierto que es la Colt?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?- Sam la miro con ceño

-¡¡¡he visto la pistola!!!-

Sam se quedo sin habla

-¿ahora me crees? ¡¡Lo soñé Sam y me voy contigo!!-

-no puedes abandonar todo esto- el chico señalo el ambiente -¡¡esta eres tú!!-

-quizás también pueda ser yo si voy contigo-

-¡¡no!! No lo voy a permitir-

-¿Qué no vas a permitir? ¡Sueño esto por alguna razón!-

-definitivamente no para que vengas conmigo- Sam sonrió con ironía

-¡¡tú no sabes!!-

-¡¡¡claro que si!!! Escucha tienes esta oportunidad a la que no vas a renunciar por ir de casería-

-¡¡no voy a renunciar!! Es solo por un tiempo- explico con calma

-¡¡¡no Victoria no lo permito!!!- el chico tomo su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla a la multitud de nuevo -¡¡te vienes a inscribir ahora mismo!!-

-¡¡suéltame Sam!!- Victoria colocaba resistencia -¡¡hablo enserio!! Escucha, cada vez que soñaba algo yo estaba a tu lado ¡¡en la montaña!!-

Sam la soltó

-¡¡eso no quiere decir que tengas que venir!!-

-¡¡¡bah!!! Lo siento Sam ¡¡¡quieras o no ya tome mi decisión y no la pienso cambiar!!!-


End file.
